


Big Kittens.

by TH_LuckyStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Selina loves to hide things she stole around the mansion as a game with Bruce, and days before Halloween she does it with a small cat totem before going out with him for a date. When the two return they find several big cats, instead of the Batkids who had stayed at home for a movie night.
Relationships: Selina Kyle &, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Big Kittens.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grandes Gatinhos.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212329) by [TH_LuckyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar). 



> So, this is a translation of my fic for Batfam Halloween 2020, third day "Turning into animals".

When Selina started visiting Wayne Mansion, either for a visit to her residents or to test the security systems, she invented a game to mark her presence. Leaving little things she had stolen somewhere visible in the huge residence, to see how long it would take a highly trained vigilante house to notice something new within his environment.

Of course, with his training, always attentive to his surroundings, Bruce quickly noticed the objects, and after an investigation, he returned them to the proper authorities. Sometimes he would use this to test his apprentices' perception, to see if they were attentive even in their environment. However, this did not stop Selina, who only had a challenge, to find things that would blend better with the decorations already present in the mansion.

And today, that was exactly what she was doing. Well, that and waiting for Bruce to finish reminding his kids of the house rules again before they left for their date. A dinner in a normal restaurant for a change, it was not all about terraces and vigilantism.

Anyway, Selina had found a wooden statuette in a museum on her last trip abroad, the collection had been stolen from a collector during World War II, it was sculpted by hand in beautiful woodwork in the shape of a sitting cat .

Selina fell in love at first sight.

She was taking advantage of the distraction of Bruce and the children, most were already adults but she had seen each of them grow up, then children. The patriarch's monologue was beginning to be cut more vehemently by the younger ones when Selina found the perfect place to put the statuette.

She almost laughed when the kids had had enough and started kicking Bruce, Jason and Stephanie practically pushing him on the way to the door. Selina understood that he was concerned about leaving them alone at the mansion, especially with Alfred gone on a night off, as he never left more than one of them alone and didn't end up in something breaking.

When they finished driving Bruce out of the house, and Duke kindly helped her put her coat on, they finally got in the car and left the mansion.

The night had been very peaceful. A miracle. Nothing had interrupted the dinner and Bruce and Selina were able to enjoy the night just between the two, without any villain or assault to make the dark knight divert attention. The night had been quiet. Very peaceful.

Selina should have expected something to go wrong. And, of course, that would be when they returned to the mansion.

They were both distracted by a conversation when they entered the door, so maybe they didn't notice the huge Tiger lying right in the middle of the corridor before. Until he let out a low, low grunt. The sound, obviously wild, took them out of their bubble.

The two quickly noticed the big cat. Which was easy, since he was lying facing the door, elbows on the floor, right in the middle of the hall. They stood still watching the tiger carefully, Selina was used to cats and Bruce insisted on preparing for the most diverse things.

They stayed in that position for a moment, until the cat seemed to get bored with the two. With a yawn, showing the huge fangs, he got up lazily and walked towards the stairs, climbing them calmly.

Selina let her body relax. Mind thinking, for the first time after seeing the tiger, what the kids had done this time.

"Damian." - Bruce spoke in an angry growl. and she can only breathe out a sigh, beginning to enjoy the situation.

"Ahn Bat…" - Selina spoke with a smile. - "I said that Damian needed more feline companions!"

That earned her a glare. Oh dear, he was pissed. Who knew her night would end so much fun. Maybe it wouldn't be the same for her youngest kitten. Urg! She would have to remedy the situation, wouldn't she?

"B, think about it. Dick would never let Damian bring a wild animal to the mansion." - That was true, but it didn't mean that the other kittens didn't help the youngest by distracting the older one. - "Maybe he is an animal rescued from illegal trafficking, and Damian brought him here because he knew that I have contacts for this type of situation."

"And he left it walking around the mansion?" - Bruce spoke dry, disbelieving. Well, Selina tried.

Bruce, it seemed, was really irritated, he didn't even bother to take off his coat before he started moving down the hall, probably looking for the youngest, marching up the stairs. Selina knew what his temper was like and how he always ended up saying the wrong things and making things worse, so there she will interfere again. Reaching him, she took Bruce's arm to get his attention.

"Hey, breathe." - she spoke calmly and seriously. The look she received was already expected, so she just looked unimpressed. The two stared at each other for a moment, until Bruce sucked in a deep breath. - "There… Talking to him while being angry will only make things worse, it's always like that, with any of them."

"I know". - Bruce said letting the air escape. He visibly relaxed his body, spending a few minutes breathing. Then, looking at her he spoke. - "Thank you Selina."

"Well," - Selina shrugged, a provocative smile on her face. - "The night was very quiet for our usual."

This time Bruce sighed tiredly, massaging his forehead he prepared to say something. However, a sound of something falling cut him off. The sound had come from the kitchen, it could be one of the children having a snack in the middle of the night, or…

They looked at each other, and carefully made their way to the kitchen. Slowly they approached the portal that gave access to the kitchen and looked into the room.

And, if Bruce was angry before, now he was furious.

Right on the kitchen counter was a leopard. He was on his hind legs, the front ones resting on the cupboard above the counter, somehow he had managed to open the cupboard and his nose was in the compartment.

Selina could feel the irritation coming from Bruce in waves.

Before they could do anything, the leopard let out a meow, or as close as a cat of that size could do, and pulled a box out of the closet. When he dropped it on the counter and went down on all fours, Selina and Bruce could see that the box was sugary cereal.

"If Dick were to side with him." - Selina spoke sarcastically. - "Now Damian just lost his support."

Bruce frowned even more and grunted. It was his 'something was happening' face and Selina waited patiently for him to express the thought.

"It is very quiet." - He finally spoke. And Selina glanced at the leopard devouring the cereal on the counter. - "Other than the felines. None of them came yet, even if Damian managed to recruit some of them, the others would not miss the opportunity to see my reaction."

It was beautiful how Bruce knew his children, Selina thought.

"You don't think they're all asleep, do you?" - She spoke with certainty, looking back at the man.

"No". - Bruce replied. Irritation is starting to give way to concern. - "Something happened."

He then took out his cell phone and opened the application that accessed the mansion's security footage. Selina approached to be able to see what had happened by recording the cameras. Bruce selected the camera in the movie theater, where the younger ones had plans for a film session, and returned a few hours.

The recording showed only a normal night, a little chaotic but it was expected of them, of the siblings interacting with each other more than paying attention to the film. Everything was going well, until someone seemed to notice something on the old DVD shelf and comment with the others, Dick went over and picked up the object.

It was the cat figurine.

The one Selina had hidden earlier that night.

The young man turned to the brothers, showing the object and seeming to say something. Then, in the moonlight, the figurine shone. Before the young men could react, a light took over the room, and in the next moment, in their place, there was a wild cat.

"Uhn…" - Selina commented in amusement. - "It seems that it was not Damian's fault after all."

\---------------------

Bruce had called Zatana the moment he saw the scene. And, while they waited for the magician to arrive, they started to gather the children in the form of cats that were scattered around the house as if nothing had happened. They had managed to get almost everyone together, with only Damian missing.

To Bruce's surprise and relief, the children seemed to have kept their memories and, despite acting like their respective animals, they recognized him and Selina and were very docile with them. To Bruce's despair, and to Selina's amusement, they too had maintained their personalities.

It was that they realized when the leopard in the kitchen finished with the cereal and noticed their presence and tried to hug Bruce. The Dark Knight can take a lot, but an adult Leopard was too much, especially when he jumped on him without warning.

After some other confusions, separating a fight between a tiger and a lioness was not fun, they finally settled down in the main living room of the mansion. And Selina was living a dream, lying on the floor with so many big cats was not something that could be done every day. Leaning against the great shape of a tiger, Jason, with a lynx lying on his left side resting his head on her shoulder, Tim, while on the other side a lioness was lying with her head on her lap, Stephanie, a panther beside the lying lynx on her legs, Duke, and a cheetah leaning on the tiger with his head on Selina's right shoulder, Cassandra.

And they were all purring.

Selina was enjoying her time, while Bruce was pacing around looking for Damian, and Dick in his leopard form happily following him.

"Damian." - Bruce called again, looking behind the furniture. - "Come on, I just want to see if you're okay."

One of the children who were with Selina let out a growl that more resembled a laugh, she would bet on Jason

"Do any of you know where Damian is?" Selina asked when Bruce left the room again, Dick following. He was running the house and this is already annoying Selina. - "I wanted to see which kitten Damian turned before you went back to normal."

Cassandra rubbed her face on Selina's shoulder and stood up, stepping over Jason and heading towards the garage. A few minutes later she came back carrying a ball of fur, holding it by the withers. Cass then, depositing her load in Selina's arms, she returned to her former position.

"Let's see what we have here." - Selina spoke cheerfully, and holding it in front of her for a better view. - "" Ohn! So cute!

Of course, that was not what Damian wanted to hear, already annoyed at being taken out of hiding, he was even more annoyed by the comment. Good thing Selina had experiences with cats and Damians.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be angry." - Selina conceded. - "In fact, your species is considered the most deadly of the cats, you know?"

It soothed Damian quickly, and he turned those big eyes on her, chest bulging with pride. Selina had to hold a fit of cuteness when she saw the scene. Instead, she decided to take pity on Bruce.

Before Bruce appeared, Dick in his leopard form trotted out the door and Selina thanked him that the young man was not running. That would not be a beautiful thing. He slowed as he reached where the others were lying, starting to purr in tune with his siblings, and got his head close enough to start licking Damian's fur.

Selina let out a laugh at seeing the youngest start to fidget.

A relieved sigh announced Bruce's arrival in the room. He approached the mass of cats and crouched down on his heels, carefully but insistently pulling the leopard away from the cub in Selina's arms.

"Chum, let your brother breathe." - Bruce said, voice full of affection. Without stopping to caress the fur of his eldest, he asked Selina - "Do you know his species?"

"Curious, aren't we?" - Selina smiled and the man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Smiling at the kitten in her arms, she replied. - "Damian here, is a black-legged cat."

"Uhn…" - Bruce said, with his fingertips caressing the top of his youngest head. - "Zatana must be arriving soon ..."

"Er…" - Selina commented. - "are you sure they can't stay like this?"

"I know you must be aware of how much meat they ate." - He answered her.

"It's not like you don't have the money." - She commented in a neutral tone, he just looked unimpressed. - "Okay! But if the magic is harmless, I am guarding the statue."

"Seriously?" Bruce smiled.

"Uhm Hum!" - Selina spoke. - "I'm keeping my kittens."


End file.
